Constellation
by Lunar Froxy
Summary: "When you miss me, Just look at the night sky" A Prequel to Love's Eternal Light


Constellation

 _"When you miss me, just look at the night sky"_

"Do you really think we are ready for this?" I paced back and forth, feeling nervous.

"Don't worry, we are ready." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Ugh… I don't know Leo. I'm really nervous; do you think they will like me?"

Leo shot me another reassuring smile, as those warm face of his never tired of reassured my neurotic mind. "They will like you for sure Luna, don't worry."

"Easy for you to say Le, I don't know what it takes to become mother." I frowned.

He walked closer to me, before spreading his wings and enveloping me.

"And I don't know how to be a father either. Besides, we will face this together Lu. I'll be by your side."

His warm gesture gave me comfort for once, I was lucky to have a mate like him; he was kind, handsome and always there when I need him. I wouldn't trade him for anything in this world.

I shot him a smile, before nuzzling closely to him. "Thank you Le. You always there when I need you, words failed to express how much I love you."

"Not as much as I am Lu, you are one of the kind, my one and only."

I was touched by his words, smiling before kissing him passionately, which he replied back.

We were on our checkup with the tribe's healer as I felt something odd lately. I started to gain huge appetite, and with this morning unbearable stomachache, Leo wasn't going to take any chances and took me straight to the healer.

It was then when we receive the surprising news that I was carrying eggs. They weren't sure how much but they confirmed that I was indeed pregnant. Leo was excited with the news, while I was nervous with the news. He kept reassuring me that we were ready.

"Now then… Luna right?" The healer looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Your eggs are healthy, as long as you maintain your condition. That is the task for you to make sure she doesn't try to do anything funny." The healer fixed his gaze at Leo, smiling.

He laughed at healer's joke. "Sure."

"Now then, try to avoid eating something too acidic. Here are some of the foods you should avoid…"

* * *

I rubbed my belly as we arrived in our home, sighing slowly as I could feel their presence within my body. Being a mother sure was what I always wanted to one day, although I was never expected that to be this soon.

Leo noticed my bothered expression quickly walked towards me before embracing me with a warm reassuring hug.

"It's okay Luna, I know you are scared but you won't face this alone. I'll be with you all the time."

"But are you perfectly sure we are really ready for this?" I asked.

"Yes we are." He said calmly.

"But…"

"We are Lu."

"We…"

He fixed his soft gaze with me. "We are Lu. Don't worry."

I let out a sigh. "I wish I could be as calm as you. You probably started to get sick of hearing this now."

"Hush now – I won't be sick with you, and I'll never be. You are my one and only, and I'll do anything for you." His warm smile never ceased. "You know that right?"

"Of course I do." I said softly, cuddling closely to him.

"Speaking of which, we haven't exactly thought about names for them." He said. "What do you think?"

"Well that depends, are they going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm… if they are a girl what kind of names you wanted?"

"Well I always like Catia and Calmon."

"That's a good one, I always love Aurora." He then paused, a grin formed in his face. "And of course, Luna."

"Aw… you sweet talker." I said, blushing.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." He said.

I couldn't help but grinning at his compliment. "Okay, what about boys?"

"Hmm… that's quite tough. How about… ah, I know, Frost."

"Frost?"

"Yeah, that's a good name don't you think?"

Confused, I asked. "Why Frost?"

"Because," He said, before rubbing his wing onto my belly. "He will be the sign of hope, as a symbol that even a frozen heart will thaw when the fire of love reaches him."

Being an artistic as he was, sometimes he said something that even I didn't understand, but that's where I loved him so much. To put simply, his artistic view was the one that dragged me into love with him, because he could be so romantic sometimes.

Chuckling I said. "That's so you Le."

He shot me a look. "What? I can never be too deep for my children right?" He then grinned. "That's why it is our task to shower him with love when he finally born."

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes high just yet." I said with a chuckle. "Who knows if all of them are girls?"

"A father sure can hope." He said. "Now, it's your turn."

I furrowed my eyebrow for a moment, before my head understood what he was meaning. "Oh right, I like…"

* * *

We were staring at the night sky, the diamond blanket that adorned the night skies were sparkling, accompanied with its eternal companion, the moon. Leo once told me that the stars were the metaphor of hope, the countless stars represent the countless hope and pray of people, the night sky were the darkness and reality of what life has to offer. Our hope might be small, but they sparkled with its eternal light, reminded us to never forget what hope for. That's why even with the vast of dark inky sky, the stars will always try its best to shine, and even sometimes we forget to look at them.

I once asked him why the stars represent hope, he simply answered.

"Have you seen a bird's migration?"

"You mean some of the birds that travel from time to time? Why?"

"Do you know how they navigate to their destination in the night?"

"No." I said.

He then pointed the stars. "They used the stars for that."

"So what's that have to do with…"

He silenced me with his wings. "Hope my dear is like the stars, when you lose your way, you can always look at them, to finally readjust your way, and safely make your way home."

"That's beautiful Le." I said, kissing his cheek.

He rubbed his cheek before smiling. "I love you Lu."

"Love you too, Leo."

Ever since that, I began to marvel the beauty of the night. For me, as long as I had him on my side, my star would always shine the brightest.

I casted the shell of the Brazil nuts we just ate recently aside, cuddling closely as I enjoyed his presence.

"This night sure is beautiful." I said.

"Not as much as beautiful as you."

Flattered, I answered. "That's so nice of you."

"What's a little compliment for my beautiful mate? It's nothing; my words merely describe how lucky I'm with you."

"You always succeed to flatter me Le." I chuckled.

He laughed before rubbing my belly. "Besides, our family soon is complete. Thank you."

I smiled warmly. "Yeah."

Our night was filled with silence, enjoying the tranquil atmosphere seeping into our soul, before Leo urging me to go to bed.

"But it hasn't yet that late."

"A a a, no buts, Luna. You need your sleep."

Frowned I left the entrance, he then stopped my halfway.

"Hey, what is with that looks."

"Nothing." I said plainly.

"Now Lu, you are pregnant now, you need your sleep so the eggs will stay healthy; it is my duty to make sure nothing is going to happen to you or the eggs."

He then leveled my gaze to him. "I just want the best for you."

I felt guilty within my heart as his words started to sink in. "Sorry."

"It's okay, come on, let's get some sleep."

* * *

I was searching for his presence beside me when I finally woke up, but he wasn't there. Confused, I rubbed my blurry eyes before made my way to the main room. He wasn't there too, so I tried to make my way to the entrance, that – before a sudden jolt of pain searing in my stomach. I was stumbled on the floor, the pain was unbearable. I tried my best to stand back but I couldn't.

After it feels like an eternity, Leo finally arrived with a few _açaí_ berries on his talon, his eyes widened as he saw me on the floor. He wasted no time and quickly rushing over me.

"Lu! What's wrong?!" He asked, panicked.

"I don't know! it's really hurt." I said, covering my stomach with my wings.

His eyes then widened in happiness. "Maybe it's the time! It's the time!"

"Mind helping me first?" I groaned.

"Oh right! Right! Come on." He gingerly pulled my wings from the ground and helped me walked to our room, where the nest was located.

The pain jolted to my body once again. I screamed in agony.

"Hold on, hold on, take a deep breath." He told me.

"It's so hurts Le." I said, crying.

He enveloped his wings against me, before forming a supportive smile on his face. "Okay Okay, take a deep breath."

The pain existed once again before it ceased away involuntary.

I let out a grand sigh of relief, tears still streaming in my face. Leo was crying.

"There is it! Our little chick!" He said, before smiling within his cry. "I'm a father! I'm a father!"

I could finally saw what was on the nest; a single egg was there, silently calling me to sit on it.

My tears of pain soon turned into tears of happiness. "I'm a mother…"

* * *

Leo was attacking with affection, every twenty breath he would ask me if I need anything. This was the fourteenth time he asked me.

"Do you need anything honey?" He asked, joy present in his voice.

I was quite annoyed by his act – not as much as amused actually. "Leo, you keep asking me that. I'm fine really." Then my beak started to feel really dry. "Okay, maybe water."

"Water it is! Coming up!" He exclaimed as he left the room. I stifled a giggle at his response.

 _I'm finally a mother! It's so amazing! Not as much as I'm nervous about it. But with him, I think I can do it._

"Here's your water." He offered me the nut-shell-filled-water.

"Thank you Le." I said sweetly.

"My pleasure, just call me if you need anything."

"I will, and Le, please stop marching into the room every time from now okay?"

He laughed. "Yes Ma'am."

His laughter was sure indeed infectious. As he left, I heard someone else entered our home.

"Hey Leo, It's been a while."

"Antonio! Where have you been?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh just here and there." He said.

"So what brings you here?"

"Eduardo requested all males to meet him, something important." His tone became serious.

"Oh, well… I'm sort of doing something right now." He admitted.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"You see… Luna has just laid an egg this morning. And I can't just leave her alone." He declared.

"Well congratulations _Amigo!_ That's a very good news." He said.

"Yeah, I can't believe I was going to be a father!"

"Eduardo wouldn't be long." He said. "Besides, Eduardo request wasn't really a request, you know him."

"Okay maybe I should ask her first." Then I heard his talonsteps were starting to get closer.

"Um…Lu, Eduardo was calling me; I was wondering if it is okay with you …"

"Sure." I stated.

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"I'm not a chick Le." I said, smiling.

"Okay then, I won't be long I promise." He then exited the room, before joining Antonio to Eduardo.

A few moments after his departure, the room was filled with deafening silence. I kept thinking that he would burst out into the room anytime from now, but soon realized it wasn't going to happen. I couldn't imagine I've already craving for his presence.

* * *

The yellow orb was sinking slowly in the horizon as we cuddling up close; the sight was one of the beauties of the world I appreciated, its warm light slowly fade away, giving the last golden tint to the evening sky.

His embraced me with his wings, his warmth rivaled the sinking orb we were watching. I could never express how much he was important to me.

"Le, how many times I said I love you?" I inquired.

"Not as much as I am." He grinned.

I tickled him with my feathers. "Oh really? I want you to admit."

Sensing an unbearable tickle he said. "Okay okay Lu, you win."

Laugh soon burst from within us, as the sun finally sinking in the horizon. The blissful afternoon that I would never forget…

"Lu… Lu…" His voice slowly woke me from my slumber.

"Ugh… Le?" I said, my vision still blurry.

"Are you sleeping all day?"

"All day?" I asked. "It's afternoon already?"

"Yes, you even skip lunch. Are you feeling okay?" His tone full of worry.

"I don't know, I'm just so tired today."

"Maybe because you laid an egg this morning." He thought.

"Yeah, probably that." I said, before my belly grumbled in protest.

He laughed at the occasion. "Okay, one dinner for you."

His departure was brief, as he then returned with two mangos on his talon.

"Your favorite." He said.

"Oh you remember, isn't that nice?" I shot him a teasing look.

"Of course I do! What kind of mate I am-" I silenced him with a kiss.

"I think I can get used to it." He smiled.

We started to attack the mangos as I asked him about the meeting.

"Oh, Eduardo requested more macaws to the patrol. Harpy eagles have started to become a real threat." He frowned.

"Some of the patrols were attacked this morning."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"I have no idea, really. Eduardo stating that the drought was to blame." He then ate a beakful of mango, swallowing it before continued. "It's getting worse, the stream has just lost most of its water, and I don't know what would happen if the rain isn't come down soon."

Something hit me. "But the drought has happened before, over and over. Something else must be happening."

"You have a point." He admitted. "I heard some of the macaws are telling stories about the clash between macaws and the eagles some times before."

"Macaws? You mean all species of macaws?" I inquired.

He simply shrugged. "Maybe, I don't really get the details clearly."

"Isn't sending more patrols only provide them with more macaws to attack?"

"That's the point we have argued just now." He the frowned. "Some argued that if we don't send patrols, the eagles will find our village and attack us directly."

"Sometimes, fight and war are inevitable."

"So you are going with them?" I asked him, before scooping a beakful piece of mango.

"Well yes and no." He let out a sigh. "At first I was going to decline it, seeing that you just laid an egg. But you know Eduardo. His 'request' never was a request."

"That's fine Le, although I will miss you all day." I stated.

"I wasn't going to be that long. There's a shift, so I will be with you."

"That might work." I smiled.

"By the way, how's the egg?"

"Oh its fine, I can't wait till it hatched." I chuckled.

"Oh now you aren't nervous anymore? That's a good thing." He smiled warmly.

"Yeah, with you on my side, I'm ready to face anything."

He hugged me with his wings. "Thank you Lu."

We finished our dinner, ditching the mango seed outside our home.

"So what we are going to do?" He asked.

"Like I can do anything right now." I snorted a sarcastic laugh.

He simply chuckled.

* * *

The sun was piercing its way into the curtain, its soft light slowly wake me up from a blissful dream I had. I stifle a yawn before gingerly readjust my position in the nest, avoiding the fragile egg.

My eyes soon searched for his presence, but then I remembered that he was going on the morning patrol. Yawning for the second time, my eyes finally stroke into vivid focus, revealing an assorted fruits adjacent to the nest.

I smiled at his affectionate act – as he sure never forget what I need. I took the star fruit for breakfast, leaving behind the Brazil nuts and passion fruits for later.

Gulping the last remaining star fruit from my beak, I drank greedily the water from the nut-shell.

Time was running fast when he was with me, and achingly slows when he wasn't. I should know better about this, but with the passing time that seems like an eternity, I started to get irritated.

Spending the whole day basically doing nothing was very excruciating, I have eaten my lunch and he hadn't yet returned. While I do know that become a mother, patience was necessary – the fact that I wasn't really a patient macaw, that would soon be my worst mistakes in my life.

He then returned sometime in the afternoon, I could see drowsiness in his eyes. But my irritated mood blinded me.

"Hi Lu." He smiled.

I said nothing and stared him blankly. Sensing my irritated looks, he walked towards me.

"Lu? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing really." I stated plainly.

"Lu, if there is something bothering you please tell me." He said.

"It's nothing."

He then sighed – I didn't know if he knew what's going on in my mind or he just planned it from the beginning.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home. Eduardo was asking more patrol as we were attacked."

My irritated mood soon replaced by concern.

"Attacked? You aren't injured right?"

"Thankfully no." He stated. "While we were attacked, some of the hyacinth macaws were there. So we managed to escape."

He then extended his wings, leveling his gaze towards me. "Lu, I'm really sorry I wasn't here. I couldn't just leave the patrol. Please understand okay?"

I felt a pang of guilt. "Okay… I'm sorry too."

"It's okay Lu." He hugged me before he kissed my cheek.

We spent our afternoon with dinner, occasionally flattered each other, before I know it, the night has returned.

"It's night already? Time somehow flow faster when you around." I frowned.

"There is still tomorrow Lu." He laughed.

"But you will away for the rest of the day…"

"I promised you. I'll try coming home sooner tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promised." He declared.

With his reassuring words, I smiled.

* * *

He was truth with his words this day as he was returned earlier than yesterday. I was pleased with his presence near me, his warmth radiated and comforted me.

"You're right, you came earlier today."

"I just want to spend my time with my beautiful mate."

Blushing, I said. "Aw, thank you."

But my happiness only endured that day, as for the next following day, he always came home late. At first I was trying to become a lovely mate, trying to understood that he had a duty to perform – but as I've said before, my patience was waning quickly and with my post-laid-eggs infused emotion, it wasn't exactly a good combination.

As the other day, he was late today. He flew into the room, before greeted me. "Hey Lu."

I wasn't even trying to look at him. He sighed.

"Lu, please not this again."

His words sparked my irritated mood. "What do you mean 'not this again'?"

"I've told you…" I cut his words.

"Yeah, you were attacked by the eagles. Say what? Four days constantly attacked by them?"

"No, Edu-"

"Oh come on Le, stop avoiding your mistakes, stop creating a reason."

"Lu! What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into _you_?! You told me that you will there with me, we will face this together." I snorted a sarcastic laugh. "You wish Le. You don't even offer to sit on the egg once! I'm started to get stiff just sitting all day."

He narrowed his eyes. "Well why don't you tell me?"

"How can I tell you _if you weren't here_?!"

He was shocked at my words. "I…"

"It feels like you getting more and more distant Le. It feels like you wasn't care at me anymore."

As calm as he was, my words started to pierce into his heart as anger slowly rose within him. "Well, I'm sorry okay? But can you not _yell_ at me?"

Irked, I stated. "I wasn't yelling. I was expressing my anger."

"This isn't you Lu!"

"Oh big surprise, now you know the real me. What? You don't love me anymore?" I growled.

He shot me a stern glare. "I'll let you cool off first." He then spreading his wings before added. "And you know, you don't have to sit all day." With that, his presence faded away with the evening.

I was still fuming with anger, but his words slowly sinking in.

 _You know, you don't have to sit all day._

His words were echoing in my ears, guilt start to manifest within my heart, but with the fumes of anger still took control of my mind, that feeling was thrown aside.

* * *

The sun was already long gone in the horizon since he left, and he hadn't yet returned.

My anger still raging inside me when somebody entered the room and calling my name, slowly, I walked my way out of the nest to see my guest.

It was one of the healer's macaws, his face bore an unsettling looks.

"Luna right? We need you in the healer's hollow now." He stated.

"I'm sorry, why do I need to get there?"

"It's about your mate, Leo."

At the mention of his name my eyes widened in terror.

"What happened to him?"

"He was attacked by the harpy eagles…"

At the mention of the eagles, I started to get numb.

"…He was severely injured. We tried our best to cure him now." He said.

I was too shocked with his words to react, but then urging him to lead me to the healer's hollow.

My flight was filled with dread, and the numbness inside my heart was increased as we approached the healer's hollow.

He led me into a room where numerous healers were working. I could see his ragged breathing, let out a sigh of relief. But the relief soon proved to be short-lived as one of the healers spoke to me. "His condition is beyond our skills, we have done what we can. We can only hope a miracle could happen."

"Miracle? How could you talk about miracle!" I yelled, tears finally staining my cheek.

The healer said nothing, her face full of guilt. "He wants to speak with you."

I walked past the healer, that's when I finally saw his condition; his body was full of cuts and gashes. His wing was bleeding badly. I cringed at the sight of him.

"Le…" I sobbed.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Lu?" He stifled a cough. "Lu. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Le, I'm so sorry."

Within his ragged breathing he said. "I'm sorry… for everything… I'm sorry I won't be around…"

I was shocked at his words. "What are you talking about? You said we will face this together!"

"I – promise me something… that you will shower our chick… with love."

"promise me… that you won't tell him the truth…"

"Stop talking like that Le." I cried, sobbing loudly.

"Let… him grow… with love, not… hatred."

He lifted his talon, revealing a yellow orchid.

"I'm sorry… I broke my promise…" He offered me the orchid, before smiling.

"I will… always love you. The way-." He coughed. "-you are."

My heart was shattered to pieces at the sight of the orchid; his love for me was undamaged, even after I yelled at him.

I sobbed my heart out. He put a smile on his face.

"Lu… When you missed me, just look at the night sky." He said in a hoarse voice. "I'll be… there watching you."

"Now I want to sleep." He stated. "I'm tired."

His eyes slowly shut, his breath was started to become eerily slow.

His love for me was eternal; his love for me was undamaged despite how rude I was with him. This orchid was merely a symbol, his last token of love to me, it would slowly deteriorate by time, but his love will always remain.

I was in pain, a very intense pain. Not the kind physical pain, but the pain that would remain for the rest of my life. The scar it bore in my heart was obvious that he will always be my one and only.

* * *

The sun's golden pierced to the room, his body was sparkled with the sun. I rubbed my eyes; his face finally came into a sharp focus.

"Le, its morning already, wake up." I said.

He didn't move.

"Leo. Stop sleeping." I said, shaking his body.

One of the healers came into our room; she shot me a pity look.

"Luna…" She said softly. "He's already gone."

My tears started to flow once more. "He said he was going to sleep! It can't be right!"

The healer said nothing – perhaps for the best. I began sobbing once more, as denied that he was gone, that he left me alone.

I was standing at the cliff of sanity where a little nudge would certainly send me into the bottomless pit of insanity. Leo was my anchor, and without his presence, I was so tempted to jump into the pit myself. But his last words holding me tight, stopping me before I made my jump of no return.

 _I… promise me something… that you will shower our chick… with love._

Our chick, our progeny, his last remnant on this world, the treasure he left me.

My eyes were scanning his body, the one that once contain his soul, a gentle kind soul. He is now with the _Stars._

* * *

After the ceremonial burial for him, my heart was too aching to do anything. I flew into our – my home, shards of good memories were lingering in my mind, slowly put me into mercy of sanity, our laugh we share, our fight, our cry. All of them were now a distant memory in the past.

I walked my way into my room; my eyes caught a glimpse of something white on the nest, our egg. It's calling me, as it was shivering out of cold. I made my way to the nest and sit on it.

 _Don't worry sweetie, mommy is here. Mommy will never leave you._

* * *

"Mom…" A voice was breaking my thought; I turned my head to saw who it was. It was Frost, his cheek were stained in tears. He then fly towards me and hug me, I was surprised at his sudden hug, but embracing it, nuzzling his head.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry…" He kept repeating.

I said nothing, moments like this was reminded me when he was hatched, my tears started to flow.

* * *

I suddenly felt something under my talon, the egg was moving. I cleared my presence out of the nest. The egg was cracking; slowly the crack grew wider and wider, revealing a handsome male chick. His eyes were the perfect copy of mine, icy blue. He was chirping loudly.

"Oh what do you want?" I said to myself, confused.

A voice suddenly echoed in my head. "He is hungry, give him some food."

I picked the mango and instinctually eat the mango within my mouth, softened the flesh to nothing more than a juice before giving it to his beak.

He accepted the juice and ate it with ease, before his chirping finally stopped, replaced with a joyous squawk.

The sight of him made me cry of happiness, slowly kissed him in the forehead, which he replied with a smile.

 _"Hmm… that's quite tough. How about… ah I know, Frost."_

 _"Frost?"_

 _"Yeah, that's a good name don't you think?"_

 _"Why Frost?"_

 _"Because. He will be the sign of hope, as a symbol that even a frozen heart will thaw when the fire of love reaches him."_

Frost, that's going to be your name.

"Welcome to the world Frost, welcome to my life."

 _I promise you Leo that our son will grow with love, and I will try my best to do that._

-The end-

* * *

 _ **A/N: so yeah while lot's of you probably expecting a sequel, I made a prequel. the sequels will be come out soon but not soon enough as I'm still struggled to reinforced the plot's steel frame. so yeah, you guys were left out with a prequel instead.**_

 _ **if you guys wondering, yes, the story is connected with chapter 8 : Sanctuary.**_

 _ **PS: Please kindly leave a review and thanks for reading**_

 _ **LF-**_


End file.
